Timber Wolf
Timber wolves never leave the comfort of forests, and can be difficult to find. Some villagers say they are not creatures at all, but forest spirits that allow themselves to be seen. The common tale is that timber wolves are actually trees, and can meld seamlessly with other trees in the space of a single heartbeat. Though no one has ever witnessed such magic, it is true that timber wolves can evade humans very well. This skill is mostly due to their very strange fur. This fur is made of bark, although it is very strong. Their bright green tails are actually made of moss, which grows from them. Adults have crests around their necks, which grow as timber wolves age. Should one of these branches be broken, the timber wolf can simply regrow it. These companions can also grow new limbs, though the process takes them a few moons. It's rare that timber wolves become injured in the first place, though, as they are not edible targets for predators, or easy to attack. These companions are known to be quite peaceful, and the only times they are ever angered is when their woods are hurt. Should a person repeatedly harm the forest, timber wolves will lash out at them. Egg This strange egg feels like wood, and has moss growing from it. Hatchling These little ones are voracious eaters, and not very picky. They eat any prey they can catch, but are also equally happy with munching on twigs and leaves. Timber wolf hatchlings are raised by adults for a full year, during which time they are taught the skills they need to survive. These lessons are often turned into games, with wolf hatchlings learning to hunt through play. It's best not to engage them when they play these games, as their teeth are incredibly sharp and they are often too enthusiastic. With other humans, though, timber wolf hatchlings are skittish. Should someone approach them too suddenly, they will dart off further into the woods. Adult No one has ever seen a timber wolf near the castle. It is extremely rare for them to leave their forests, and when they do, it is never for long. Should a timber wolf ever be gone from the woods for more than a few short hours, it will become lethargic. Eventually, the creature becomes more and more slow, until it moves no more. If the wolf does not find a forest quickly, it will not survive. A gravely injured timber wolf will eventually heal, but will disappear into the depths of the forest for months. Villagers say these creatures can put down roots and take strength from the earth itself. The only thing that can kill a timber wolf that is in a forest is fire. Timber wolves fear very little, but they are deathly afraid of fire. These companions are also not very fond of humans, and remain far from any settlements. Even curious pups seldom approach people. After a full year, it is all but unheard of for them to answer to anyone but their magi. Adult timber wolves are smaller in stature than other wolves, and less aggressive. This is not their only difference – these companions do not move in packs, but are content with solitary existences. Once a timber wolf has taken a mate, they will seek each other out now and again, but travel alone for the most part. A wolf seeking a mate will find and stake out a hollow tree, turning it into a well hidden den. Breeding Additional Information * No. 427 * Obtained from Donation Shop for 2 (June/July, 2013) * Released: June 15, 2013 * Artists: Xenomorph, GlassWalker * Description: Damien Category:2013 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Xenomorph Category:Canines Category:Wolves